


【异坤】饼干（pwp）

by Eeeeevica



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeeeevica/pseuds/Eeeeevica
Summary: ABO
Relationships: 异坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	【异坤】饼干（pwp）

桌边的火炉烧的正旺。

蔡徐坤将身上的风衣脱了下来转身挂在门口的衣架上，愈靠近门边温度便不似正中间那般温暖。肩膀处好似还带了外边雪花的寒冷，他抖了抖，打了个寒颤。

火炉旁的置物架上搁了盘黄油饼干，用玻璃罩子盖着。罩壁上有些许雾气，想来是刚刚出炉。在用松木枝点燃的火堆旁熏烤着或许也带了松木的熏香。

这让他想起他的丈夫，一个拥有者冷松气味信息素的Alpha。

蔡徐坤小心探了身子伸手掀了玻璃杯罩，只把盘子端了出来。捡了块黄油曲奇在嘴里叼着，上下牙齿用上力气轻轻一咬，唇齿间尽是奶制品的醇香与曲奇的酥脆。他最近喜好用这类的小点心磨牙，便经常缠了王子异买来。男人害怕点心的糖分过高，他馋，便说是肚子里的小家伙馋的很，哄着男人将藏起来的饼干袋交了出来抓在手里，又不老实地用下体去磨Alpha的欲望。

等到他的丈夫忍不住将欲望抵了湿润的肉口肏进来，蔡徐坤又被换了姿势抓着桌边从后面被进入。被混了百利甜酒的冷松燃着的气味熏的迷迷糊糊的Omega还不忘将放在桌上的小包装袋朝中间推了推害怕它掉下来。

等解决了小饼干的安全问题，Omega才发觉自身的处境危机所在。Alpha的攻势猛烈他受不住，还未低声呜咽几句便被两根手指伸进嘴里夹了舌头搅弄。他的Alpha从背后拥着，单手托着他的屁股揉。揉他的腿根，揉他绵软的囊袋，抓了他敏感的冒了半透明腺液的嫩红前端又用拇指摁着，边肏弄边压着教他把生殖口打开。好叫他真的肏进去射精成结，再真的生育一个小饼干出来。

情事中的Omega是不能信的，他们怕疼怕冷，怕肏地太深太狠又怕被分了心神不肯好好疼自己。青年哀哀叫着说已经被肏开了太深了好痛挨不住，一边又转过头张了嘴颤颤伸出小舌头邀人接吻。王子异压下身去吻他，用沾了他马眼液体的手从腿根向前绕过去，用胳膊将他双腿打开箍了。用上了力气将他抱起来肏，又抓着他胸前软肉磨。

蔡徐坤遭不住，真遭不住。乳头是男人口舌侵略的重灾区，等到了前戏结束了早已经是红肿了几倍不止。王子异又在揉他乳头，胸口又麻又疼，他不知道男人是不是故意的下手重，只觉得两根手指捻了乳首没有轻重，随便几下便涨的不行，王子异还想动作却被蔡徐坤捂了胸口说什么也不让继续了。

王子异还想说什么，奈何小家伙就是不让碰，若是拉了脸还要说是不疼他了动不动便上升到感情破碎要分手的上层问题。男人随他说，只是肏地又凶又狠，等到Omega被肏地瘫软，虚虚抓了自己的手要求停下才抱着蔡徐坤亲，舔弄耳垂低声问他奶子要不要给哥哥吃。

Omega气极，又羞死了。“你怎么……”他说不出来那几个字，漂亮的小脸蛋上满是红潮，耳朵也红了，浑身像是被水洗过湿淋淋的，又透着粉，像块刚出炉的软糕，软绵绵的一戳一个白软的波，肏一下便能喷出淋漓的汁水。

王子异也这么去做了，他抱着可口的年糕将他放在沙发上，分开腿正面进入。整根进去了沿着敏感点磨，磨完了又抽出来独独留了个龟头在穴里又小幅度地密密撞着，穴肉被撞的开又没了能裹着咬的东西空空淌着汁水，空虚感又刺激着Omega教他再听见男人那些说不出口的荤话只能点点头求一个痛快。

蔡徐坤自然是怕的，怕那根物件凿地深直叫自己没了神志，又觉得胸口涨的很，本想让Alpha揉揉算了，却没想男人是真的吃——胸口软肉连同肿的刺痛的乳尖一起被含在嘴里，用湿热的舌头卷了还发出咂咂的动静。他觉得羞恼，可确实乳首被伺候的舒服，像是什么东西被吃了出来，硬得发疼的奶点被吃痛了，痛完了却是止不住的畅快。

可王子异又笑着示意他自己看，看乳头上开了孔，一股乳白还带着黄色的液体从那里面流了出来，王子异的手还覆在上面，指尖夹了乳孔叫奶水先止住，又伸舌将流出的液体一一舔了。

他还想教蔡徐坤一起尝尝他的奶水是个什么味，“尝尝小坤的奶是个什么味道”，蔡徐坤别扭着不愿意终究还是怯怯伸了舌头嗦了个舌尖。

蔡徐坤被弄的脸热，双颊的红像是被染上了半天没下去。下边的穴倒是恢复了被肏弄的频率被顶的快活，他还是没忍住，红着耳朵去抓Alpha的手带了摸到还肿着的另一个胸口。

代价自然是被男人压着边吃乳边肏临了还要吞下奶水，男人舌头卷了不管不顾便要吻上来，蔡徐坤吞咽不及，还是有乳白液体顺着嘴角留下来。

穴肉被Alpha肏地湿软，蔡徐坤体力不及他，哭着求着好久才教人痛快释放了。没想到Alpha俯了身子将阴茎抵了深处更加绵软隐蔽的肉口。蔡徐坤愣了愣才想起来要露出一副委屈样子——那儿更绵软也更敏感，丰富的汁水自阴茎刚一肏入便从宫口喷出。蔡徐坤还想推开他，却被弄的瘫软喘息，直至被欲望卡了宫口成结射精才眼睛红红的开了口。

“你要标记我吗？”


End file.
